Lexa
Lexa była powracającą postacią w drugim i trzecim sezonie. Jej postać zagrana została przez Alycię Debnam-Carey. Zadebiutowała w odcinku Fog of War. Kiedy Lexa została Komandorem postanowiła stworzyć Koalicję łączącą wszystkie 12 klanów, aby zakończyć trwające między nimi wojny. W wyniku tego wszystkie klany zaczęły podlegać pod nią, stała się pierwszym Komandorem 12 klanów. Dzięki niej klany zjednoczyły do walki przeciw Mounth Weather. Bez Lexy Koalicja by upadła. Lexa wysłała Tristan do przejęcia obowiązków Anyi podczas konfliktu między Trikru a Ludźmi z Nieba. Kiedy reszta Arki wylądowała na Ziemii, Lexa rozkazała schwytać wszystkich Ludzi z Nieba. Thelenious Jahe został wzięty do niewoli. Po masakrze w Tondc Lexa wypuściła go i kazała mu przekazać wszystkim Ludziom z Nieba wiadomość, że mają odejść, bo inaczej zginą. Kiedy Clarke powiedziała, że zna sposób na przemienienie Żniwiarzy z powrotem w Ziemian, Lexa zgodziła się na sojusz i zażądała jedynie śmierci Finna Collinsa w ramach rekompensaty za masakrę, jakiej się dopuścił. Lexa i Clarke zaczęły wspólnie ciężko pracować nad stworzeniem sojuszu i uwolnieniem swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Wpadły na pomysł zniszczenia zasilaczy Mount Weather i zaatakowania góry. Jednakże podczas ataku na Mount Weather Emerson zaoferował Lexie układ polegający na tym, że wypuści wszystkich jej ludzi, oprócz Ludzi z Nieba, a ona w zamian odwoła swoje wojska i już nigdy więcej nie zaatakuje góry. Lexa postanowiła posłuchać się głosu rozsądku, a nie serca i przyjęła ten układ, ratując przez to swoich ludzi, ale zostawiając Clarke i Ludzi z Nieba na śmierć. Na początku trzeciego sezonu Lexa sprowadza Clarke do Polis, aby uratować jej życie. Wybaczenie Lexie zajmuje Clarke bardzo wiele czasu, ale kiedy to się staje znowu zostają sojusznikami, a później kochankami. W połowie sezonu Lexa zostaje przypadkowo zabita przez Titusa, ale jej umysł wciąż istnieje w Płomieniu Komandorów. Pod koniec sezonu Clarke wykorzystuje Płomień i dostaje się do Miasta Świateł, gdzie z pomocą Lexy raz na zawsze niszczy A.L.I.E. Lexa poświęca się, aby uratować Clarke, a kiedy ta mówi, że ją kocha, Lexa odpowiada jej, że zawsze przy niej będzie. Wczesne życie Lexa należała do klanu Trikru, gdzie również dorastała. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojownika. Urodzona jako Czarnokrwista, ze względu na tradycję, została zabrana do Polis, aby tam zostać uczonym i trenowanym na przyszłego potencjalnego Komandora. Jej mentorem był obrońca płomienia Titus, oraz przez pewien czas Anya, która uczyła ją walki. W wieku 16 lat, kiedy poprzedni Komandor umarł, Lexa, razem z innymi Czarnokrwistymi, została wezwana do wzięcia udziału w konklawe. Musiała przerwać swój trening z Anya, aby wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność, jaką wymagało zajmowane przez nią stanowisko. Lexa wygrała konklawe, po tym jak 7 innych Czarnokrwistych zostało zabitych a jeden z nich, Luna, uciekła. W wyniku tego Lexa otrzymała Płomień i została nowym Komandorem. Lexa odegrała ważną rolę w zjednoczeniu 12 klanów Ziemian. Postanowiła zakończyć wszystkie trwające między nimi wojny poprzez stworzenie Koalicji, która miała na celu ich zjednoczenie. Od tej pory wszystkie klany podlegały pod nią, stała się pierwszym Komandorem 12 klanów. Jedynym klanem, który niezbyt to akceptował i był stałym zagrożeniem dla trwającego pokoju było Ice Nation. W młodym wieku Lexa rozpoczęła swój związek z Costią, która również należała do klanu Trikru. Costia była jej pierwszą miłością. Niestety została porwana i torturowana przez Ice Nation, których Królowa wierzyła, że Costia zna sekrety Lexy i pomoże jej ją pokonać. Costia nie zdradziła Lexy, w wyniku czego została przez nich zabita. Lexa, mimo wielkiego bólu i poczucia winy jakie czuła, wiedziała, że musi kierować się głową, a nie sercem, więc powstrzymała się od zemsty i wciąż pozwoliła klanowi Ice Nation na dołączenie do jej Koalicji. Od tamtej pory wierzyła, że miłość jest słabością, a bycie Komandorem oznacza bycie samotnym. W serialu |-|Sezon 2 = W odcinku Fog of War, Kane i Jaha są więzieni przez Ziemian. Jaha mówi Kane'owi, że ich czas nie dobiegł jeszcze końca, ponieważ wciąż mają wiele do zrobienia. Nagle do miejsca, gdzie są więzieni, wchodzi Gustus z kilkoma wojownikami, którzy zaczynają bić Jahę. Kane mówi im, że mają pokojowe zamiary. Gustus opowiada im o masakrze, która wydarzyła się w Tondc i mówi krew za krew. Podczas wychodzenia z więzienia rzuca na podłogę nóż i mówi im, że jeden z nich umrze z ręki drugiego i dopiero wtedy zastanowi się on nad warunkami ich poddania się. Opuszcza pomieszczenie zostawiając z Jahą i Kanem dziewczynę o imieniu Lexa, która ma go powiadomić, kiedy czyn zostanie wykonany. Kiedy zostają sami, Lexa mówi im, że jeśli tego nie wykonają, to Komandor użyje noża do podcięcia im obu gardeł. thumb|left|Lexa czeka na rozpoczęcie przez Kane i Jahę walki na śmierć i życie. Kane i Jaha omawiają różnicę między morderstwem a poświęceniem równocześnie zastanawiając się czy warto wykonać rozkaz Gustusa. Kane podnosi nóż i mówi do Jahy, aby ten go zabił. Jaha odmawia. Kane nie chce pozwolić na to, aby zginęło więcej osób i nagle przecina nożem swoja rękę. Jaha błaga Lexę, aby mu pomogła. Lexa rzuca mu bandaż, gdy nagle Jaha postanawia ją obezwładnić i złapać jako zakładniczkę. Gustus i strażnicy szybko przybywają do pomieszczenia wpatrując się w Lexę trzymaną przez Jahę. Lexa mówi im, że usłyszała już to co chciała i nagle obezwładnia Jahę powalając go na podłogę i przyciskając mu do gardła nóż. W tym momencie odsłania swoją prawdziwą tożsamość pokazując, że to ona jest prawdziwym Komandorem. Mówi do Kane'a, że wierzy, że ich pragnienie pokoju jest prawdziwe, lecz Jaha zostanie wykorzystany do wysłania wiadomości do reszty Ludzi z Nieba, ponieważ masakra jakiej się dopuścili nie może zostać zapomniana zgodnie z zasadą krew za krew. Lexa każe zabrać Jahę, a Kane'a pozostawić zamkniętego w celi. Jaha powraca do Obozu Jahy i mówi wszystkim, że ma wiadomośc od Komandora: Odejdźcie albo zginiecie. Macie dwa dni. W odcinku Long Into an Abyss Abigail Griffin i Jaha zastanawiają się co zrobić z ultimatum otrzymanym od Komandora. Abby chce uratować dzieci z Mount Weather a Jaha chce uciec. Abby mówi wszystkim w Obozie Jahy, że mimo tego, że Ziemianie im grożą, to wciąż nie podjęli żadnej decyzji. Abby mówi wszystkim, że żadna decyzja nie została jeszcze podjęta i każdy powinien zgłosić się do przełożonych swoich stacji. Później kiedy w Obozie Jahy wszyscy przygotowują się do ewakuacji, Clarke przyjeżdża i mówi Abby, że zna sposób na powstrzymanie groźby Ziemian. Potem w oddali w ciemności zaczynają pojawiać się światła i wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że przybyła armia Ziemian. Abby decyduje udać się na statek, aby uratować Lincolna, podczas gdy Clarke idzie porozmawiać z Komandorem. thumb|right|Lexa poznaje Clarke. Clarke zbliża się do obozu Ziemian, który został rozłożony tuż obok Obozu Jahy, i zostaje zatrzymana przez Gustusa, który ostrzega ją, że poderżnie jej gardło jeśli tylko spójrzy na Lexę w zły sposób. Clarke wchodzi do namiotu Komandora i po raz pierwszy spotyka Lexę, która siedzi na tronie, podczas gdy przy jej boku stoi Indra. Clarke mówi Lexie o Mount Weather i o tym jak ona i Anya razem z niego uciekły. Mówiąc o Anyi wręcza Lexie kosmyk jej włosów wspominając, że wie o tym, że Anya była jej mentorem. Clarke kłamie, że potrafi zmienić Żniwiarzy z powrotem w Ziemian, ponieważ udało się jej to zrobić z Lincolnem. Lexa żąda, aby Clarke jej to udowodniła. Clarke prowadzi Lexę i jej strażników do statku, gdzie Abby stara się uratować Lincolna, który przestał oddychać. Abby w końcu poddaje się i mówi, że Lincoln umarł. Octavia nie jest w stanie w to uwierzyć i kontynuuje uciskanie jego klatki piersiowej. Clarke i Ziemianie wkraczają do statku właśnie w tym momencie i nagle wszyscy sięgają po swoje bronie. Abby chwyta za broń strażników z Arki, która zawiera napięcie elektryczne i postanawia go użyć jako defibrylatora na Lincolnie. Razi go prądem dwa razy, gdy nagle zaczyna oddychać szokując tym obecnych przy tym Ziemian i przynosząc ulgę Ludziom z Nieba. Później kiedy Clarke jest z powrotem w namiocie Komandora z Lexą, Lexa mówi jej, że zgodzi się na rozejm pod warunkiem, że Finn zginie. W odcinku Spacewalker Clarke przybywa do Obozu Jahy po rozmowie z Lexą, która w zamian za rozpoczęcie sojuszu między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba, rozkazała zabicie Finna za masakrę, jakiej dokonał w Tondc. Większość Ludzi z Nieba chce wydać Finna Ziemianom, zwłaszcza za to, że zmarnował trzymiesięczny zapas tlenu na Arce, po tym jak postanowił zrobić sobie spacer na zewnątrz Arki w kombinezonie. Później Clarke odwiedza Lincolna, który powoli powraca do zdrowia. Abby pyta się go jak negocjować z Lexą, aby oszczędziła życie Finna, ale on mówi, że nie ma z tego innego wyjścia i Finn musi umrzeć. Octavia pyta się Lincolna co stanie się z Finnem, a ten odpowiada, że z racji tego, że Finn zabił 18 ludzi, to będzie skazany na przeżycie bólu każdej z tych osób. Potem słyszą jak Ziemianie krzyczą głośno "Jus drein jus daun!" (krew za krew!). Abby podchodzi do bramy, aby rozmawiać z dwoma posłannikami Lexy i mówi im, że Ludzie z Nieba są gotowi do walki, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Posłannicy wyruszają z powrotem do obozu Lexy i nagle do statku przybywa ktoś inny: Marcus Kane. Kane i Abby idą znowu porozmawiać z Lincolnem i spytać się go czy Lexa byłaby gotować zaakceptować umowę, gdzie to Ludzie z Nieba sami ukarają Finna. Lincoln mówi im, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ Finn zabił niewinnych ludzi i że mają szczęście, bo gdyby decyzja należała do Indry, to wszyscy Ludzie z Nieba byliby już martwi. Poźniej na statku, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy i Murpy starają się uratować Finna od sprawiedliwości Ziemian. Bellamy ostrzega resztę o tym, że Ziemianie przybyli i są teraz otoczeni. Finn mówi im, że muszą zostać i bronić statek. Później sam opuszcza statek, aby oddać się Ziemianom. Clarke, Raven i Bellamy obserwują bramę, gdy nagle widzą przed sobą Finna, który zostaje schwytany przez Ziemian. Poźniej z powrotem w Obozie Jahy, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy i reszta Ludzi z Nieba widzi jak Ziemianie przygotowują się do egzekucji Finna. Abby mówi, że nie można już nic zrobić. Clarke, Raven i Bellamy spotykają się w pokoju Raven, gdzie Raven wręcza Clarke nóż, żeby ta mogła zabić Lexę, ponieważ Raven zawdzięcza Finnowi swoje życie. Clarke zbliża się do namiotu Lexy, lecz Indra zatrzymuje ją za pomocą włóczni. Lexa mówi Indrze, żeby pozwoliła Clarke przejść. Clarke błaga Lexę, żeby pokazała jak bardzo jest potężna i okazała miłosierdzie oraz mówi jej, że Finn zabił tych ludzi z jej powodu. Lexa odpowiada Clarke, że w takim razie Finn zginie dla niej. Clarke pyta się, czy może się pożegnać a Lexa jej na to pozwala. Clarke podbiega do uwięzionego Finna, tuląc go i mówiąc mu, że też go kocha i że wszystko będzie dobrze, a on odpowiada dzięki Księżniczko. Po chwili Clarke oddala się kilka kroków od niego i zostaje ukazane, że sama zabiła Finna używając noża od Raven. Kiedy wojownicy Ziemian to zauważają, rzucają się do walki, lecz Lexa przerywa ich atak mówiąc, że stało się już to co miało się stać. W odcinku Remember Me Lexa mówi Clarke, że ciało Finna zostanie oddane ludziom z Tondc, ponieważ Clarke odebrała im szansę na otrzymanie sprawiedliwości. Kane i Abby nie zgadzają się na to, ale Clarke tak. Mówi, że kiedy to się stanie, to w końcu rozpocznie się sojusz między Ziemianami i Ludźmi z Nieba i zaczną zastanawiać się nad wspólnym wydostaniem swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke mówi Abby, że jeśli tak się nie stanie, to będzie to oznaczać, że zabiła Finna na darmo. Abby mówi Kane'owi, że Ziemianami przewodzi dziecko, a on odpowiada jej tak samo jak nami. Podczas podróży z Obozu Jahy do Tondc, Lexa i Gustus jadą na koniach i rozmawiają na temat sojuszu. Gustus nie uważa to za dobry pomysł, ponieważ Ludzie z Nieba są bardziej jak ludzie z Mount Weather a nie jak Ziemianie i martwi się o bezpieczeństwo Lexy. Lexa mówi mu, żeby po prostu wykonywał swoje zadanie i ją chronił. Następnego dnia przybywają do Tondc i każdy jest przeszukiwany przed wejściem. Raven uparcie zmusza Gustusa do szczególnego przeszukania jej i rozbrojenia. Kiedy w końcu wkraczają do wioski Ziemianie zaczynają krzyczeć, że Ludzie z Nieba są mordercami. Jeden mężczyzna staje przed nimi mówiąc, że stracił swoją żonę i dziecko. Gustus zaczyna go bić i gdy zamierza go zabić Clarke błaga Lexę, aby go powstrzymała, ponieważ wie, że zostaną oskarżeni o to Ludzie z Nieba. Lexa mówi Gustusowi, żeby przestał, a później sama staje przed mieszkańcami wioski i mówi im, że teraz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba panuje sojusz i każdy, kto będzie próbował go powstrzymać zapłaci za to swoim życiem. thumb|right|Clarke i Lexa na pogrzebie osób zabitych przez Finna podczas ataku na wioskę. Lexa wygłasza mowę pożegnalną dla osób zabitych podczas masakry, stojąc obok ich ciał. Chwilę później podaje Clarke pochodnię, aby to ona dokonała ostatecznego czynu. Clarke kieruje pochodnię ku ciałom zmarłych i mówi "Yu gonplei ste odon" ("Wasza walka dobiegła końca"), co bardzo dziwi Indrę i Nyko. Potem po zakończonym pożegnaniu zmarłych Lexa i Clarke stoją obok siebie. Lexa mówi Clarke o tym, że również straciła kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego. W tym momencie po raz pierwszy wspomina jej o Costii, która została porwana przez Ice Nation, ponieważ Lexa ją kochała. Torturowali ją, a później zabili, ponieważ ich królowa Nia wierzyła, że zna ona sekrety Lexy. Lexa mówi Clarke, że myślała, że ból po stracie Costii nigdy nie minie. Twierdzi, że udało się jej dopiero go pozbyć, kiedy uznała, że miłość jest słabością. Mówi Clarke, żeby zrobiła to samo, bo inaczej narazi na niebezpieczeństwo wszystkie osoby, na których jej zależy, a ból nigdy nie odejdzie. Później na wspólnej uczcie świętującej sojusz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba, Kane przynosi trunek dla Lexy jako podarunek. Lexa mówi do Clarke, aby ta napiła się razem z nią, a Clarke odpowiada, że zrobi to z przyjemnością. Obie nalewają napój do kielichów, ale nagle Gustus zatrzymuje Lexę i prosi, żeby pozwoliła mu się najpierw upewnić czy wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy Lexa i Clarke wnoszą toast i mają już zamiar wziąć pierwszy łyk, Gustus przewraca się na podłogę z powodu zatrucia. Ludzi z Nieba zostają od razu przeszukiwani, gdy nagle pojemniczek z trucizną zostaje znaleziony u Raven. Raven twierdzi, że nie należy on do niej i mówi, że to Gustus go tam umieścił podczas przeszukiwania jej przed wjazdem do Tondc. Lexa ze złością rozkazuje zamknąć wszystkich Ludzi z Nieba i opuszcza pomieszczenie razem z resztą Ziemian. Octavia prosi Lincolna, żeby coś z tym zrobił, a ten błaga Indrę, żeby pozwoliła mu świadczyć za Ludzi z Nieba. Indra przed wyjściem mówi mu, że jest on teraz jednym z nich. thumb|left|Lexa przygotowuje się do zabicia Gustusa. Clarke pyta się Raven, czy naprawdę próbowała otruć Lexę, a ta uderza ją w twarz. Kane idzie porozmawiać z Clarke i mówi jej, że muszą dowiedzieć się, kto pragnął śmierci Lexy. Dochodzą do wniosku, że trucicielem musiał być ktoś, kto chciał zerwać sojusz między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Nyko i Indra, aby zabrać ze sobą Raven. Indra mówi wszystkim obecnym, że Lexa jest miłosierna i chce tylko śmierci Raven. Reszta jest wolna i powinna stąd uciekać. Raven zostaje przywiązana do słupa na środku wioski, gdzie Lexa i Indra w towarzystwie wszystkich mieszkańców rozpoczynają rytuał śmierci przez tysiąc cięć. Clarke zdaje sobie sprawę, że trucizna nie była w butelce, ale w kielichu. Wybiega z pomieszczenia i prosi Nyko o butelkę, a potem wypija ją w obecności wszystkich, pokazując, że napój nie jest zatruty. Bellamy domyśla się, że to Gustus umieścił truciznę w kielichu, ponieważ starał się chronić Lexę przed konsekwencjami zawarcia sojuszu. Lexa rozkazuje uwolnić Raven i w jej miejsce przywiązać Gustusa. Kiedy Lexa podchodzi do niego, aby zadać mu ostateczny cios swoim mieczem, mówi do niej, żeby była silna. Lexa przed wbiciem mu miecza prosto w serce mówi "Yu gonplei ste odon". W odcinku Survival of the Fittest Lexa i Clarke wciąż są w Tondc, planując wydostanie swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Quint kłóci się z Clarke mówiąc, że nie może wspierać sojuszu z Ludźmi z Nieba. Lexa mówi Clarke, że czekanie na Bellamy'iego, aby dostał się do wnętrza Mount Weather jest modlitwą, a nie planem. Clarke mówi, że musi zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza i wychodzi razem z Major Byrne. Clarke spaceruje sobie po lesie, kiedy dostrzega, że Quint ją śledzi. Clarke zaczyna uciekać, gdy ten zaczyna strzelać w nią z łuku. Kiedy Clarke zatrzymuje się na chwilę zauważa Byrnee, której ramię zostało oderwane. Byrnee mówi Clarke, aby ta ratowała samą siebie. Clarke dalej ucieka przez las, kiedy nagle zostaje zaatakowana przez Quinta. Gdy ten próbuje ją zabić, nagle obrywa nożem rzuconym znienacka przez Lexę. Lexa ratuje Clarke mówiąc do Quinta, że jeśli atakuje Clarke to atakuje i ją. Lexa pozwala Clarke go zabić, gdy nagle słyszą głośny ryk. Lexa mówi, że to Pauna i rani Quinta w nogę podczas krzyczenia do Clarke, aby uciekała. Pauna (wielki zmutowany goryl) atakuje Qinta, podczas gdy Clarke, Lexa i jej strażnik szukają miejsca do ukrycia się. Szybko zdają sobie sprawę, że ich kryjowka jest tak naprawdę żerowiskiem Pauny, gdy ta nagle się tam pojawia i zabija strażnika. Clarke strzela do Pauny, ale kule jej nie powstrzymują i zaczyna gonić ją i Lexę. Podczas ucieczki Lexa zostaje zraniona. Pauna chwyta Lexę, lecz Clarke odmawia opuszczenia jej i strzela z broni w bestię. Ratuje Lexie życie zamykając ją i siebie w bezpiecznym pomieszczeniu. thumb|right|Lexa i Clarke zostają zaatakowane przez Paunę. Lexa mówi Clarke, że jest słaba, bo nie potrafiła zostawić jej na śmierć. Clarke odpowiada jej, że ją potrzebuję, ponieważ jest mądra. Nagle Pauna odkrywa ich kryjówkę i zaczyna uderzać w drzwi. Clarke i Lexie udaję się uciec z pomieszczenia zamykając w nim Paunę. Kilka godzin później Clarke budzi się bezpieczna w lesie przy Lexie, która przy niej cały czas czuwała. Lexa mówi Clarke, że się myliła na jej temat i tak naprawdę jest bardzo silna. Sposób w jaki uwięziły Paunę pomaga Clarke wspaść na pomysł użycia wszystkich uwięzionych Ziemian w Mount Weather jako armii, dopóki Bellamy nie dostanie się do środka i ich uwolni. W odcinku Coup de Grâce Clarke odkrywa, że ona i Lexa zostały sfotografowane przez jednego z ludzi z Mount Weather. W odcinku Rubicon Clarke przyjeżdża do Tondc i mówi Octavii, aby zaprowadziła ją do Lexy. W lesie poza Tondc, jeden z ludzi z Mount Weather, zdaje raport swoim ludziom, że Clarke przybyła. Clarke i Lexa idą porozmawiać na osobności i Clarke mówi Lexie o pocisku, który jest skierowany na Tondc. Lexa mówi jej, że nie mogą o tym nikomu powiedzieć, ponieważ Mount Weather będzie wiedziało, że ktoś ich ostrzegł. Clarke chce wszystkich ostrzec, ale Lexa odpowiada jej, że gdyby tak naprawdę było, to by już to zrobiła, a nie powiedziała o tym tylko jej. Lexa i Clarke postanawiają razem opuścić wioskę. Kiedy są w trakcie wymykania się, Clarke waha się i mówi Lexie, że powinny znaleźć zwiadowcę Mount Weather. Nagle Clarke zauważa w Tondc swoją mamę i od razu do niej zmierza. Clarke mówi Abby, żeby odeszła szybko razem z nią, kiedy Kane i Indra zdają sobie sprawę, że Clarke i Lexa zniknęły. Pocisk uderza w Tondc powodując ogromny wybuch, który zwala z nóg Clarke i Abby. Clarke słyszy dzwonienie w uszach, kiedy sprawdza co z jej mamą i mówi do niej, że natychmiast muszą stąd iść. Abby zdaje sobie sprawę, że Clarke wiedziała już wcześniej o pocisku i nie może uwierzyć, że nic z tym nie zrobiła. Błaga Clarke, żeby powiedziała, że to wszystko to był pomysł Lexy, mówiąc później, że przekroczyła granicę, ale mimo wszystko nie wyda nikomu jej sekretu, po czym odchodzi od niej w kierunku Tondc, czując obrzydzenie i smutek. W odcinku Resurrection zaraz po wybuchu pocisku w Tondc Lexa podbiega do Clarke chwytając ją i starając się ją uspokoić. Mówi jej, że zwycięstwo wymaga poświęceń. Clarke stwierdza, że chce aby wszyscy ludzie z Mount Weather zginęli. Później mówi Lexie, że jeden z zwiadowców Mount Weather strzela do osób z Tondc, które przeżyły, i że zamierza go znaleźć i zabić. Zaczynają wędrować wokół Tondc, próbując znaleźć snajpera. Lexa wciąż próbuje przekonać Clarke, że to co zrobiły było słuszne. Chwilę później słyszą hałas i nagle spotykają Lincolna, który również ma zamiar zabić snajpera. thumb|left|Clarke i Lexa próbują znaleźć snajpera. Lincoln jest w szoku widząc, że Clarke i Lexa są bezpieczne i znajdują się tutaj, a nie w Tondc. Rusza razem z nimi na poszukiwanie snajpera. Zaczynają szukać go na wzgórzu, gdy nagle ten dostrzega ich i zaczyna do nich strzelać. Clarke wyciąga swój pistolet, gdy nagle Lincoln postanawia zakraść się w stronę strzelca i go zaatakować. Snajper używa narzędzia do obezwładniania Żniwiarzy, który osłabia Lincolna i korzystając z okazji chwyta go, przystawiając mu do gardła nóż i kierując pistolet w stronę Clarke. Lincoln mówi Clarke, żeby pozwoliła snajperowi go zabić, a potem zabiła strzelca, ponieważ jej ludzie jej potrzebują. Clarke odpowiada Ty należysz do moich ludzi i zabija snajpera strzelając w niego prosto przez ramię Lincolna. Lincoln wraca do Tondc razem z Clarke i Lexą, gdzie spotyka się ponownie z Octavią. Lexa zaczyna wygłaszać przemowę na temat pokonania Mount Weather i pomszczenia śmierci wszystkich mieszkanców wioski. Abby przerywa jej mówiąc, że wciąż wiele osób potrzebuje pomocy i trzeba wracać do pracy. Później Clarke i Lexa opuszczają Tondc razem z Octavią, Lincolnem, Indrą i resztą ich armii. thumb|right|Clarke i Lexa. W odcinku Bodyguard of Lies w obozie Ziemian, niedaleko Mount Weather, Clarke stresuje się planowaniem walki a Lexa mówi jej, że powinna odpocząć, bo marnuje swoją energię. Clarke martwi się czy Bellamy zrealizuje pomyślnie powierzone mu zadanie, a Lexa odpowiada jej, że na tym właśnie polega bycie dowódcą. Mówi Clarke, że urodziła się po to by być dowódcą, tak samo jak ona. Później Clarke spotyka się z Octavią obok ogniska. Octavia zaczyna mówić o pocisku w Tondc i o tym jak to ona i Lexa nagle zniknęły, gdy to się stało i prosi Clarke, żeby potwierdziła, że nie miała z tym nic wspólnego i nic o tym nie wiedziała. Clarke mówi jej, że zrobiła to, aby uratować Bellamy'iego, a Octavia stwierdza, że jej brat nigdy by się nie zgodził na coś takiego i z pewnością spróbowałby znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Clarke prosi Octavię, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówiła, a Octavia odpowiada, że nie zrobi tego, ponieważ wie, że doprowadziłoby to do zerwania sojuszu. Nagle ich rozmowę przerywa Lexa i Ryder, jeden z jej wojowników. Ryder mówi do Octavii, żeby poszła przejąć wartę w lesie. Octavia odpowiada mu, że Indra spodziewa się jej na misji zwiadowczej z Lincolnem. Ryder mówi, że Indra wkrótce się do niej dołączy, więc Octavia odchodzi zająć swoje stanowisko. Clarke mówi Lexie, że Octavia nic nikomu nie powie, a Lexa odpowiada, że nie może być tego taka pewna. Po tym jak Clarke odchodzi, Lexa mówi Ryderowi, żeby zabił Octavię. Clarke spotyka Indrę siedzącą koło ogniska i pyta się jej dlaczego nie pełni warty z Octavią. Indra mówi, że ona nie pełni warty, a Clarke pyta się jej gdzie w takim razie jest Octavia. Indra odpowiada jej, że Octavia jest z Lincolnem, na misji zwiadowczej, tak jak planowali. Clarke postanawia spróbować znaleźć Octavię. Chwilę później dostrzega w lesie Rydera celującego z łuku w Octavię. Clarke przykłada broń do jego głowy każąc mu natychmiast przerwać, to co planuje zrobić i pójść z nią. Clarke przyprowadza Rydera z powrotem do Lexy i mówi jej, że Octavia nie jest problemem. Lexa każe Ryderowi przerwać jego zadanie i odejść. Clarke mówi Lexie, że nie może zabijać każdego, komu nie ufa. Lexa odpowiada, że tak naprawdę to może. Nazywa Octavię zagrożeniem, a Clarke mówi jej, że Octavia nigdy nie zaryzykowałaby życia swojego brata. Później nazywa Lexę kłamcą, twierdząc, że tak naprawdę ma uczucia i tylko udaje, że jest inaczej. Wypomina przy tym Costię, Gustusa i wszystkie osoby, ktore spłonęły w Tondc, bo Lexa im na to pozwoliła. Lexa odpowiada Clarke, że nie pozwoliła na to, aby to ona zginęła. W tym momencie Clarke zdaje sobie sprawę, że Lexie na niej zależy i prosi Lexę, aby jej zaufała i uwierzyła, że Octavia nie jest zagrożeniem, bo inaczej powie wszystkim, że obydwie wiedziały o nadchodzącym pocisku. thumb|left|Clarke i Lexa widzą flarę Później Lexa przywołuje Clarke do swojego namiotu, aby powiedzieć jej, że Octavia nie ma się już niczego obawiać z jej strony. Mówi Clarke, że jej ufa i że wie, że ich sposoby na życie mogą wydawać się surowe, ale to właśnie dzięki nimi przetrwali. Clarke sugeruje, że być może w życiu powinno chodzić o coś więcej niż tylko o przetrwanie i że zasługują na więcej, a Lexa zgadza się i całuje ją. Clarke odwzajemnia pocałunek, lecz po chwili przerywa go, mówiąc Lexie, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na bycie z kimś. Lexa rozumie to i szanuje. Chwilę później Ziemianie ogłaszają alarm, że flara wysłana przez Bellamy'iego została zauważona i pora przygotować się do bitwy z Mount Weather. Lexa każe im zadąć w róg i ogłasza, że idą na wojnę. W odcinku Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1) Clarke i Lexa są w namiocie Komandora z resztą przywódców wojskowych, kiedy nagle przybywa Monroe razem z Davidem Millerem, który przynosi paczkę zawierającą broń od Raven. Abby tam nie ma, ponieważ postanowiła zostać w Tondc, aby pomóc rannym, którzy ucierpieli podczas wybuchu bomby. Lexa i Clarke zaczynają omawiać plan działania i Clarke podkreśla, że jest to tylko misja ratownicza, a nie zamiar zabicia wszystkich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke tłumaczy, że istnieją cztery zespoły: jeden przy zaporze (Raven and Wick), jeden w jaskiniach (Indra and Octavia), jeden wewnątrz Góry (Bellamy i uwięzieni Ziemianie) oraz zespół Clarke, który zajmie miejsce przy głównych drzwiach Mount Weather. Clarke dowiedziała się od Mayi, że po odłączeniu zasilania, będzie można te drzwi otworzyć. Raven i Nick odłączą zasilanie pochodzące z zapory, co sprawi, że zespół Clarke będzie miał minutę na otworzenie drzwi, zanim zapasowy generator przywróci z powrotem energię. Powodem, dla którego nie mają zamiaru zniszczyć również tego zapasowego generatora jest fakt, że doprowadziłoby to do śmierci wszystkich ludzi z Mount Weather. Potem Clarke przyznaje, że straciła kontakt z Bellamym, po tym jak wysadził jedną z maszyn w środku Góry. Mówi wszystkim, że jeśli uda im się otworzyć drzwi, to zaczną być ostrzeliwani przez ludzi z Mount Weather, co tylko będzie działać na ich korzyść. W ten sposób uda im się odwrócić uwagę strażników Mount Weather, a Indra i Octavia zaczną wyprowadzać przez drzwi uwięzionych Ziemian i Ludzi z Nieba i przeprowadzać ich przez tunele Żniwiarzy. Później Lexa udziela zachęcającej do walki przemowy, na koniec mówiąc "Jus drein, jus daun", a wszyscy obecni Ziemianie powtarzają to zaraz po niej. Monroe wierci dziurę w drzwiach Mount Weather, aby David Miller mógł wsadzić w nią bombę od Raven, która zdetonuje zamek. Lincoln podąża za nim, aby zapewnić mu ochronę w przypadku, gdyby nagle zaatakował ich ktoś z Góry. Kiedy Sierżant Miller stara się umieścić bombę, zaczynają mu się trząść ręce, a Lincoln mówi mu, żeby zrobił to dla swojego syna. David odpowiada, że ludzie z Mount Weather odebrali już zbyt wiele, zaledwie Ziemianom jak i Ludziom z Nieba, i umieszcza bombę w dziurze. Później Clarke i Lexa czekają na odcięcie przez Raven i Wicka zasilania. Podczas wspólnego oczekiwania Lexa mówi Clarke, żeby po tym wszystkim poszła razem z nią do Polis, dodając, że to miejsce zmieni jej zdanie na temat Ziemian. Clarke odpowiada Lexie, że to właśnie dzięki niej już je zmieniła. Nagle słyszą strzały od strony zapory i przygotowują się do otworzenia drzwi. Wewnątrz Mount Weather zostaje odcięte zasilanie a Cage Wallace mówi Emersonowi przez radio, aby uruchomić zegar na jedną minutę. Emerson opowiada Cage'owi, że nie pozwoli nikomu się zbliżyć do drzwi. Kiedy energia zostaje odcięta Sierżant Miller mówi Clarke, że mają jedną minutę, aby wysadzić zamek w drzwiach. Clarke i Lexa wspólnie przyciskają przycisk do włączenia bomby, ale nic się nie dzieje. Clarke zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mount Weather zagłusza ich sygnał do wysadzenia bomby, co oznacza że trzeba podejść bliżej drzwi. Kiedy Clarke zaczyna zbliżać się do drzwi, nagle zaczynają padać strzały z Mount Weather i Lincoln szybko chwyta ją do tyłu, aby była bezpieczna. Emerson i jego ludzie strzelają z góry do zespołu Clarke, aby zapobiec jego zbliżeniu się do drzwi. Grupa Ziemian postanawia stworzyć tarczę, aby móc bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Sierżanta Millera pod drzwi, aby mógł uruchomić bombę ręcznie. Niestety każdy z nich zostaje od razu zastrzelony. Nagle kiedy pozostaje im tylko kilka sekund do otworzenia drzwi, Lincoln wpada na pomysł użycia podpalonej strzały do uruchomienia bomby. Wystrzelenie przez niego strzały powoduje wybuch bomby i wysadzenie zamka. Lexa każe Lincolnowi pozostać z Clarke, aby ta była bezpieczna, a sama wyrusza ze swoimi wojownikami, żeby zlikwidować ludzi Emersona i uzyskać wolny dostęp do drzwi. Kiedy strzelanina zostaje przerwana, Lincoln nakazuje innym Ziemianom, aby zahaczyli liny o drzwi i zaczęli za nie ciągnąć, żeby je otworzyć. Kiedy drzwi zostają w końcu otwarte, Clarke daje wszystkim rozkaz do ataku, gdy nagle pojawia się Lexa mówiąca wszystkim, żeby przerwali atak. thumb|right|Lexa oznajmia Clarke, że zgodziła się na rozejm z ludźmi z Mount Weather. Lexa powraca razem ze swoimi wojownikami i Emersonem, podczas gdy przez otwarte drzwi Mount Weather zaczynają wychodzić uwięzieni wcześniej tam Ziemianie. Clarke pyta się czy to oznacza, że ludzie z Góry poddali się, a Emerson odpowiada jej, że nie do końca. Clarke pyta się Lexy co zrobiła, a Lexa odpowiada jej, że uratowała swoich ludzi, ale Ludzie z Nieba nie byli częścią umowy. Clarke ze złością i smutkiem twierdzi, że Lexie na niej i na jej ludziach w ogóle nie zależy, a ta odpowiada, że podjęła tę decyzję kierując się rozsądkiem a nie sercem. Następnie Emerson kieruje się z powrotem do Mount Weather, kiedy Echo i ostatni Ziemianie zostają uwolnieni. Lincoln pyta się Clarke co się dzieje a Clarke mówi mu o tym, co właśnie zrobiła Lexa. Lexa mówi, że umowa to umowa i wszyscy Ziemianie mają się wycofać. Lincoln odmawia wycofania się, więc Lexa rozkazuje wziąć go siłą. Później Lexa odwraca się w stronę Clarke, przepraszając ją i mówiąc do niej obyśmy spotkały się ponownie, po czym odchodzi razem ze swoją armią. |-|Sezon 3 = thumb|right|Clarke widzi Lexę po raz pierwszy od 3 miesięcy. Po wymordowaniu wszystkich ludzi z Mount Weather, Clarke została uznana za Wanhedę, czyli Komandora Śmierci. Trzy miesiące po tych wydarzeniach jej życie zostaje zagrożone z powodu Ice Nation, których królowa wierzy, że zabicie Wanhedy sprawi, że zdobędzie jej moc. W odcinku Wanheda (Part 2) mimo próby ukrywania się w lasach, Clarke zostaje schwytana przez Roana. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje zostaje potajemnie sprowadzona przez niego do Polis. Roan wprowadza Clarke z zasłoniętymi oczami do pewnego pomieszczenia, mówiąc na głos, że przyprowadził Wanhedą, tak jak o go to proszono. Ściąga Clarke zakrycie z twarzy, a ta zdezorientowana dostrzega przed sobą Lexę powstającą ze swojego tronu, z Indrą i Titusem przy jej boku. Lexa jest zła z powodu tego, że Clarke jest ranna, mówiąc, że chciała, żeby była przyprowadzona do niej bezpiecznie. Roan wyjaśnia, że nie łatwo było ją tu sprowadzić, a Lexa przyznaje, że spodziewała się tego. Roan żąda od Lexy dotrzymania ich umowy i cofnięcia jego wygnania, lecz Lexa odmawia mówiąc, że jego matka Nia razem ze swoim wojskiem zbliża się do Polis. Roan mówi jej, że to nie jego wina, a Lexa odpowiada mu, że uszanuje ich umowę, kiedy jego matka uszanuje jej Koalicję. Lexa rozkazuje strażnikom zamknąć Księcia Roana oraz mówi Indrze i Titusowi, żeby zostawili ją samą z Clarke. Indra i Titus wychodzą z wielką niechęcią i niepewnością. Lexa podchodzi do Clarke przepraszając ją i mówiąc, że nie chciała, żeby tak to wyglądało, ale nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby Ice Nation dopadło ją pierwszą. Później mówi Clarke, że szykuje się wojna i potrzebuje jej pomocy. Clarke jest wściekła i pluje Lexie w twarz. Strażnicy szybko chwytają Clarke i wyprowadzają ją z pomieszczenia, gdy ta zaczyna wykrzykiwać do Lexy słowa Chciałaś Komandora Śmierci, to ją masz! i grozić, że ją zabije. Lexa wyciera twarz i wychodzi na balkon swojej wieży. W odcinku Ye Who Enter Here tydzień po ostatnich wydarzeniach Lexa postanawia spróbować ponownie porozmawiać z Clarke. Clarke mówi jej, że nie chce jej widzieć, jednakże z racji tego, że Ice Nation zagraża Koalicji Lexa podkreśla, że mają ważne sprawy do omówienia. Lexa mówi jej, że ma spotkanie z Marcusem Kanem i Abby, aby omówić z nimi dołączenie Ludzi z Nieba do jej Koalicji jako trzynasty klan. Aby Ludzie z Nieba mogli dołączyć do Koalicji Clarke musi ukłonić się przed Lexą, lecz odmawia zrobienia tego mówiąc, że jeśli Lexa chce mocy Wanhedy, to będzie musiała ją zabić. Po rozmowie z Clarke Lexa idzie na spotkanie z ambasadorami dwunastu klanów należących do Koalicji. Ambasador Ice Nation odmawia pokłonienia się Lexie, kiedy ta przybywa, pytając ją dlaczego Wanheda wciąż żyje. Mówi, że jeśli to znowu jej słabość, to Ice Nation chętnie się tym zajmie. (nawiązując tym do porwania i zabicia przez Ice Nation Costii). Lexa mówi mu, że ma wiadomość dla jego królowej i że chce z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Kiedy ten zbliża się do niej na balkon, Lexa atakuje go, przez co wypada z wieży i ginie. Lexa odwraca się dumnie do reszty ambasadorów i pyta się ich czy ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś zastrzeżenia do jej decyzji. Później Lexa trenuje walkę z młodym chłopcem Adenem. Podczas pojedynku chłopak skutecznie blokuje jej ataki, a ta chwali jego umiejętności, po czym popycha go do tyłu, aby rozpocząć drugą rundę. Podczas dalszej walki Aden wciąż sobie świetnie radzi i nawet udaje mu się zaskoczyć Lexę. Nagle trening przerywa im Titus, który mówi Czarnokrwistym, aby zaczęli pojedynkować się między sobą, aby ten mógł porozmawiać z Lexą. Lexa mówi mu, że Aden jest gotowy na konklawe i radzi sobie nawet lepiej, niż ona w jego wieku. Później Titus mówi jej o Clarke i swoich obawach, a Lexa odpowiada mu, że Clarke jest wyjątkowa. Titus mówi jej, że powinna po prostu zabić Clarke i przejąć jej moc. thumb|left|Lexa kłania się przed Clarke i przysięga jej wierność. Potem Lexa dowiaduje się, że Clarke ją do siebie wezwała. Kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju i zbliża się do niej, Clarke wyciąga nóż i przystawia jej go do gardła. Lexa zamiast się bronić, patrzy smutno w oczy Clarke i ją przeprasza, mówiąc, że nigdy nie chciała jej tak skrzywdzić. Clarke ze łzami w oczach upuszcza nóż na podłogę. Lexa mówi jej, że jest wolna i może odejść z Polis, dodając, że nie będzie już ją o nic prosić. Kiedy Lexa jest w trakcie wychodzenia z pokoju, nagle Clarke woła ją, mówiąc, że zgadza zrobić się wszystko co trzeba, aby Ludzie z Nieba mogli dołączyć do Koalicji. Później podczas ceremonii Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake i Charles Pike nagle przybywają do Polis, mówiąc, że dowiedzieli się od Echo, że to całe spotkanie jest pułapką. Chwilę później okazuje się, że Ice Nation przyczyniło się do zabicia wszystkich Ludzi z Nieba przebywających w Mount Weather. Lexa każe zamknąć ambasadorów Ice Nation oraz ich Księcia Roana i mówi wszystkim, że Ludzie z Nieba i Trikru wspólnie zaatakują Ice Nation. Potem po naradzie wojennej Clarke i Lexa zostają same. Lexa obiecuje Clarke, że już nigdy jej nie zdradzi i po chwili klęka przed nią na kolana, przysięgając jej wierność i mówiąc, że będzie traktować jej ludzi jak swoich własnych. Clarke jest zaskoczona, że Komandor 12 klanów, który nikomu się nie kłania, ukłonił się przed nią. Nic nie mówiąc wystawia rękę, aby pomóc jej wstać, po czym w ciszy obie patrzą sobie w oczy. thumb|right|Królowa Nia wyzywa Lexę na pojedynek. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Lexa rozkazuje sprowadzić do Polis Królowę Nia, aby wymierzyć jej karę, po tym jak ta przyznała się do zniszczenia Mount Weather, w wyniku czego zginęło wiele Ludzi z Nieba. Kiedy Królowa zostaje skazana na śmierć, powołuje się na prawo ustanowione przez Lexę, mówiące o tym, że Komandora można pozbawić władzy, jeśli zagłosują za tym wszyscy ambasadorowie 12 klanów. Prawie wszyscy ambasadorowie, oprócz Clarke, głosują za tym, aby pozbawić Lexę władzy, co powoduje, że Lexa jest zmuszona do walki na śmierć i życie z osobą, która ją wyzwała, aby dalej utrzymać się na tronie. Królowa Nia wybiera do pojedynku swojego syna Roana, aby ten walczył za nią, a Lexa stwierdza, że nikt nie będzie za nią walczył, ponieważ to ona jest Komandorem i będzie walczyć sama za siebie. thumb|left|Lexa podczas rozmowy z Czarnokrwistymi. Przed pojedynkiem Lexa rozmawia z Czarnokrwistymi o tym jacy muszą być i czym się kierować, aby zostać Komandorem. Na koniec mówi im, aby pamiętali, że każdy z nich jest wart swojej czarnej krwi. Po zakończeniu z nimi rozmowy Lexa przedstawia Clarke Adena. Mówi jej, że jest on najbardziej obiecującym Czarnokrwistym i najprawdopodobniej to on zostanie nowym Komandorem, jeśli ta zginie dzisiaj podczas walki z Roan'em. Aden obiecuje Clarke, że jeśli zostanie Komandorem, to będzie lojalny wobec Ludzi z Nieba, po czym słuchając się Lexy wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Clarke i Lexa zaczynają się kłócić na temat udziału Lexy w pojedynku. Lexa mówi jej, że nigdy nie widziała jak walczy, ale mimo tego Clarke boi się, że Roan ją zabije. Lexa twierdzi, że jeśli dane jej jest dzisiaj zginąć podczas pojedynku, to Clarke musi ta zaakceptować. Clarke odpowiada jej, że nigdy tego nie zrobi i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Później Lexa dowiaduje się, że Królowa Nia posiada własnego Czarnokrwistego, dziewczynę o imieniu Ontari. Clarke ponownie próbuje powstrzymać Lexę przed udziałem w pojedynku, ale Lexa znowu jej odmawia. Kiedy Titus mówi Lexie, że nastał już czas na pojedynek, Lexa patrzy na Clarke i mówi do niej a zatem to pożegnanie, przynajmniej na razie. thumb|right|Lexa podczas pojedynku z Roanem. Podczas walki z Roan'em, Lexie udaje się wykonać pierwszy cios, po tym jak Roan próbował ją zaatakować, kiedy ta stała wpatrzona w Clarke. Chwilę później Roan'owi udaje się wybić Lexie miecze z rąk i powalić ją na ziemię. Kiedy Roan zamierza zadać jej ostateczny czas, Lexa szybko przesuwa się na bok i go atakuje. Sprawnie staje na nogi i wyrywa Roan'owi włócznię, po czym powala go na ziemię. Zamiast zabić Roana, Lexa odwraca się w stronę Królowej Ice Nation i rzuca w nią włócznią, od razu ją zabijając. Mianuje Roana Królem Ice Nation, po czym wszyscy obecni przy pojedynku mieszkańcy Polis zaczynają krzyczeć radośnie Heda! Heda! Heda!, a Clarke uśmiecha się z poczuciem ulgi, że Lexie udało się wygrać. Tego samego dnia wieczorem Lexa idzie do pokoju Clarke, aby jej podziękować. Clarke zmienia jej opatrunek na ręce oraz pyta się co stanie się z Ontari. Lexa odpowiada jej, że Ontari wróci do Polis dopiero na konklawe po śmierci Lexy. Clarke pyta się Lexy, czy kiedykolwiek mówi o czymś innym niż o swojej śmierci, po czym obie się do siebie uśmiechają. Później Clarke pyta się Lexy jak poradzi sobie z faktem, że jej ambasadorzy ją zdradzili, a ta odpowiada, że oni też wierzyli, że robią to, co dobre dla ich ludzi (nawiązując tym do jej zdrady pod Mount Weather). Na zakończenie rozmowy Clarke mówi do Lexy dobranoc, Komandorze, a Lexa odpowiada jej dobranoc, Ambasadorze, po czym opuszcza jej pokój. thumb|left|Lexa i Clarke zmierzające do Arkadii. W odcinku Hakeldama Lexa i Clarke zmierzają do Arkadii z ciałem martwej Królowej Ice Nation. Lexa zapewnia Clarke, że przynoszą swoim ludziom pokój. W trakcie drogi napotykają na pole pełne martwych wojowników Trikru, którzy zostali tu wysłani, aby bronić Ludzi z Nieba. Jedyną osobą, która przeżyła jest Indra. Indra mówi im, że Ludzie z Nieba zaatakowali ich w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali. Lexa jest wściekła i każe wezwać armie 12 klanów, żeby zaatakować Arkadię i zabić wszystkie znajdujące się tam osoby. Clarke próbuje przekonać Lexę, żeby pozwoliła jej pójść do Arkadii, aby mogła się dowiedzieć się co się stało, ale Lexa odmawia. Clarke przekonuje ją, żeby użyć radia Indry i skontaktować się z Kanem, aby ten mógł się z nimi spotkać. Potem do Lexy i Clarke przybywa wysłana przez Kane'a Octavia. Octavia wyjaśnia Lexie, że nowym liderem Arkadii jest Pike i teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej. Później przekonuje Lexę, aby pozwoliła jej zabrać ze sobą do Arkadii Clarke, aby ta mogła naprawić całą tę sytuację. [[Plik:Tumblr_o2to7e9S2k1sjl6w6o4_1280.png|thumb|right|Lexa zgadza się z Clarke i mówi krew nie wymaga krwi.]] Później Clarke wraca z powrotem to Lexy, po tym jak nie udało się jej dotrzeć do Bellamy'ego. Udaje się jej przekonać Lexę, aby nie mściła się na Ludziach z Nieba, twierdząc, że krew za krew prowadzi tylko do śmierci wielu osób. Po wysłuchaniu słów Clarke, Lexa stwierdza, że chce być lepszym dowódcą oraz sprawić, żeby panował pokój, w związku z czym zgadza się z Clarke i mówi krew nie wymaga krwi. thumb|left|Clarke rysuje portret Lexy. W odcinku Bitter Harvest po ostatnich wydarzeniach Lexa i Clarke spędzają wspólnie wolne chwile. Lexa spokojnie śpi, a Clarke rysuje jej potret. Nagle Lexa gwałtownie budzi się z powodu koszmaru, a Clarke ją pociesza. Lexa mówi jej, że śnili się jej poprzedni Komandorzy, którym nie podoba się to, że nie zemściła się na Ludziach z Nieba. Twierdzi, że próbowali ją ostrzec, że ktoś będzie chciał ją zabić i rozpocząć wojnę. Clarke mówi jej, że to był tylko sen i żeby się tym nie martwiła. Chwilę później Lexa odkrywa, że Clarke narysowała jej portret, kiedy ta spała. Obie patrzą sobie w oczy, po czym nagle przerywa im wizyta Titusa. Razem ze strażnikami przyprowadził do Lexy uwięzionego Emersona, jako prezent od Ice Nation. Nagle Emerson się uwalnia i atakuje Clarke. Lexa ze złością rozkazuje strażnikom go stąd zabrać i zbliża się do Clarke, aby jej pomóc, lecz ta ją od siebie odpycha. thumb|right|Lexa i Clarke dyskutują nad losem Emersona. Później Lexa kłóci się Titusem o to, co zrobić z ostatnim człowiekiem z Mount Weather. Kiedy Clarke mówi, że Emison powinien zostać zabity, Lexa pyta się jej, czy filozofia krew nie wymaga krwi ma zastosowanie tylko wtedy, gdy to ludzie Lexy są tymi co krwawią. Clarke próbuje wyjaśnić dlaczego Emerson powinien zostać zabity, a Lexa daje jej czas do zachodu słońca, aby podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Podczas ceremonii Lexa wręcza Clarke swój nóż do zabicia Emersona. W ostatniej chwili Clarke stwierdza, że nie ma zamiaru zabić Emersona, co powoduje zdziwienie wszystkich obecnych ambasadorów. Lexa ucisza ich i mówi, że Wanheda tym czynem ukazuje im nowy lepszy sposób na życie i że powinni zaakceptować zasadę krew nie wymaga krwi, ponieważ pozwoli to wszystkim na rozwijanie się i dojrzewanie w świecie, gdzie nie panuje ciągły strach przed wojną i śmiercią. thumb|left|Clarke spotyka ponownie Lexę w Mieście Świateł. W odcinku Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarke dostaje się do Miasta Świateł, aby w końcu raz na zawsze pokonać A.L.I.E. Kiedy zostaje zaatakowana przez osoby będące pod kontrolą A.L.I.E, nagle pojawia się Lexa i ją przed nimi ratuje. Clarke wtula się rozpaczliwie w Lexę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ona. Mówi jej, że myślała, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy, a Lexa uśmiecha się do niej, mówiąc, że wspominała jej przecież, że jej duch wybierze mądrze i że nasza walka nie dobiegła końca. Lexa mówi Clarke, że muszą już ruszać, lecz Clarke upada z bólu na ziemię. Chwilę później wszystko w Mieście Świateł zaczyna się zmieniać. Lexa mówi, że A.L.I.E przesyła wersję 2.0 swojego kodu do Miasta Świateł i wkrótcie przejmie całkowicie kontrolę. Nagle Bekka Pramheda daje Clarke i Lexie znak w postaci dziewczynki na rowerze ze znakiem nieskończoności na jej plecach. Clarke i Lexa postanawiają za nią podążyć, aby znaleźć przełącznik do zniszczenia A.L.I.E, lecz kończą w ślepym zaułku, gdzie znajduje się zapora nie do przejścia. thumb|right|Lexa uśmiecha się do Clarke i mówi jej, że zawsze przy niej będzie. Próbują znaleźć inną drogę, ale ostatecznie zostają otoczone przez ludzi będących pod kontrolą A.L.I.E. Raven pomaga im tworząc za pomocą kodu nowe przejście, jednakże Lexa mówi Clarke, żeby poszła sama, a ona powstrzyma tych wszystkich ludzi, aby za nią nie podążyli. Clarke łapie ją za ramię krzycząc desperacko Nie! Lexa, kocham Cię!, lecz Lexa jedynie się do niej uśmiecha i odpowiada Zawsze przy Tobie będę. Clarke przechodzi przez przejście stworzone przez Raven, patrząc ze smutkiem jak Lexa odchodzi. Lexa atakuje ludzi A.L.I.E i zabija wielu z nich. Osobowość Lexa, jako dowódca Ziemian, budzi respekt i jest bardzo potężna. Jest uważana za wizjonera i jest gotowa okazać miłosierdzie i zaufać Ludziom z Nieba w nadziei na utworzenie sojuszu i pokonanie wspólnego wroga. Lexa ma neutralną osobowość, a jej działania są oparte na logice. Po tym jak Costia, jej pierwsza miłość, została zabita przez Ice Nation, Lexa zdecydowała się odłączyć emocjonalnie od ludzi, wierząc, że miłość jest słabością i nie może sobie na nią pozwolić. Jako dowódca, jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla dobra i bezpieczeństwa swoich ludzi. Są oni zawsze dla niej priorytetem i jest wobec nich bardzo lojalna, a świadczy o tym fakt, że nawet wtedy, gdy tego nie chciała, to zerwała sojusz z Clarke i Ludźmi z Nieba oraz złamała obietnice złożone Roan'owi, aby móc uratować swoich i zapewnić im to co najlepsze. Jej podstawową zasadą było kierowanie się rozsądkiem, a nie sercem. Lexa ma lekką słabość do dzieci, które trenuje na swojego przyszłego zastępcę. W odcinku Ye Who Enter Here kiedy Lexa trenuje z Czarnokrwistymi, widzimy jak wychwala jednego z nich, Adena, któremu udało się zaskoczyć ją podczas wspólnej walki. Lexa bardzo dbała o swoich podopiecznych i ciągle powtarzała im, że każdy z nich jest wart swojej czarnej krwi, niezależnie od tego kto wygra konklawe. Mimo tego, że Lexa wierzyła w to, że miłość jest słabością, można było zobaczyć jak bardzo jej zależy na osobach, które kocha. Taką osobą była Clarke. Wiele razy zostało ukazane jak opinie Clarke wpływały na decyzje Lexy. Dzięki miłości jaką Lexa do niej czuła, oraz tego co ich łączyło, można było zobaczyć jak Lexie zaczynało zależeć na ludziach Clarke. Lexa była bardzo bezinteresowną osobą. Przed swoją śmiercią, nie mówiąc nic Clarke, kazała przysiąc wszystkim Czarnokrwistym, że jeśli któreś z nich zostanie po niej nowym Komandorem, to będzie lojalne wobec Ludzi z Nieba i nie pozwoli, żeby coś im się stało. Miłość Lexy chroniła Clarke nawet po jej śmierci. Wygląd fizyczny Lexa jest szczupłą osobą o średnim wzroście. Ma duże czoło, pełne usta oraz zielone oczy. Najczęściej jej twarz jest pomalowana w specyficzny dla klanu, do którego należy sposób, ale jest często widziana i bez tego. Ma również długie brązowe włosy, które najczęściej są splecione w warkocze. Posiada 3 tatuaże: jeden na ramieniu, drugi na plecach oraz trzeci na szyi. Relacje |-|Anya = Anya Zanim Lexa została Komandorem, Anya była jej mentorem. Lexie bardzo na niej zależało. Kiedy Lexa dowiedziała się, że Clarke spędziła trochę czasu z Anyą, była gotowa jej zaufać, co tylko ukazuje jak blisko była z Anyą i jak bardzo jej ufała. |-|Gustus = Gustus Lexa była dowódcą Gustusa. Był on prawdopodobnie jednym z wojowników Trikru o najwyższej randze. Gustus był bardzo opiekuńczy i miał wielki szacunek do Lexy. W odcinku "Fog of War" udawał Komandora, żeby Lexa pod przykrywką zwykłej dziewczyny mogła wydobyć informacje od Jahy i Kane'a, kiedy razem z nimi była uwięziona w podziemnej celi. Kiedy Lexa ukazała im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, Gustus wręczył jej z powrotem jej zbroję Komandora. Lojalność Gustusa do Lexy była tym, co go później zabiło. W odcinku "Remember Me" próbował zniszczyć przymierze między Ziemianami a Ludźmi z Nieba w celu zapewnienia Lexie bezpieczeństwa. Jednakże Lexa skazała go na śmierć przez tysiąc cięć za zdradę. Gustus wydawał się być pogodzony ze swoją karą i w momencie kiedy Lexa, jako Komandor, miała zadać mu ostateczny cios swoim mieczem, powiedział do niej "bądź silna". |-|Marcus Kane = Marcus Kane Marcus Kane i Lexa spędzili razem trochę czasu, kiedy był on więziony przez Ziemian. Kane wierzył, że Lexa jest wizjonerem i będzie otwarta na wszelkie negocjacje. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Ludzie Lexy, Ziemianie, oraz ludzie Clarke, Ludzie z Nieba, toczyli ze sobą konflikt przez cały pierwszy sezon i połowę drugiego. Lexa oficjalnie spotyka Clarke w odcinku "Long Into an Abyss", kiedy Clarke przychodzi do niej, aby odłożyć na bok dzielące ich różnice i stworzyć sojusz między swoimi ludźmi, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga. Obydwie bardzo się szanowały. Oglądając serial można zauważyć, że pod pewnymi względami były do siebie podobne. Wspólnie dowodziły swoimi zjednoczonymi ludźmi i razem podejmowały trudne decyzje. Spędzały ze sobą bardzo wiele czasu, dzięki czemu zaczęły się lepiej wzajemnie poznawać. W odcinku "Bodyguard of Lies" całują się po raz pierwszy, jednakże Clarke przerywa pocałunek twierdząc, że nie jest gotowa na bycie z kimś, ponieważ nie minęło wiele czasu od śmierci Finn'a, chłopaka, którego kochała. Lexa szanuje to, ponieważ sama wie, co to znaczy stracić ukochaną osobę. Relacja Lexy i Clarke staje się napięta w odcinku "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)", gdzie Lexa zrywa sojusz z Ludźmi z Nieba, w zamian za uratowanie swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke i Lexa spotykają się ponownie po 3 miesiącach w odcinku Wanheda (Part 2). Życie Clarke było w niebezpieczeństwie, więc Lexa wynajęła Roan'a, wygnanego Księcia Ice Nation, żeby ten znalazł Clarke i sprowadził ją do niej do Polis, a w zamian miała cofnąć jego wygnanie. Clarke nie jest z tego zadowolona, czuje do Lexy nienawiść za to, że zdradziła ją i jej ludzi, nie chce z nią przebywać, ani jej widzieć. Lexa źle się czuje z tym co zrobiła, szanuje życzenie Clarke i zostawia ją w spokoju. Tydzień później w odcinku Ye Who Enter Here postanawia jednak z nią porozmawiać i oznajmić jej, że chce aby Ludzie z Nieba dołączyli do jej Koalicji i stali się 13 klanem, aby nigdy już nie musiała wybierać między nią, a swoimi ludźmi. Później, kiedy są na osobności, Lexa klęka przed Clarke i przysięga jej wierność, mówiąc, że już nigdy jej nie zdradzi i będzie traktować jej potrzeby jak swoje własne. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Clarke i Lexa coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają. Clarke mówi, że nie ma zamiaru patrzeć jak Lexa ginie podczas walki z Roan'em, a później, po wygranym pojedynku, opatruje jej rany. W odcinku Hakeldama Clarke i Lexa zgadzają się, że krew za krew jest błędne i prowadzi tylko do przemocy. Lexa postanawia nie zabijać Ludzi z Nieba po tym, jak oni zabili jej 320 ludzi, w nadziei na uniknięcie wojny. W odcinku Bitter Harvest Clarke i Lexa czują się bardzo komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Clarke rysuje portret Lexy, kiedy ta śpi, a potem pociesza ją, kiedy budzi się po koszmarze. W odcinku Thriteen Clarke musi opuścić Polis, aby wrócić do swoich ludzi i zapobiec wojnie. Lexa nie chce, żeby odchodziła i oferuje jej, żeby została razem z nią w Polis. Clarke bardzo tego chciała, ale wiedziała, że musi zadbać o swoich ludzi. Kiedy Octavia mówi Clarke, że ma godzinę, aby się pożegnać przed wyjazdem, Clarke idzie do Lexy. Lexa wiedziała, że Clarke wybierze powrót do swoich ludzi, właśnie za to przecież ją kochała. Clarke mówi jej, że może w przyszłości, kiedy to wszystko się już skończy i będzie trwał pokój, to może będą razem. Lexa uśmiecha się smutno mówiąc, że ma na to nadzieję i wystawia do Clarke rękę, aby się pożegnać. Jednakże Clarke zamiast zrobić to samo postanawia przerwać tłumienie swoich uczuć i całuje Lexę. Przeżywają swój pierwszy raz, a później leżą razem w łóżku ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i tą krótką chwilą szczęścia, pewne swoich uczuć do siebie. W odcinku Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarke i Lexa spotykają się ponownie w Mieście Świateł. Lexa ratuje Clarke przed osobami będącymi pod kontrolą A.L.I.E, po czym Clarke rozpaczliwie się w nią wtula, nie wierząc, że to naprawdę ona. Mówi jej, że myślała, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy, a Lexa uśmiecha się do niej, mówiąc, że wspominała jej przecież, że jej duch wybierze mądrze i że nasza walka nie dobiegła końca. Po chwili Clarke słabnie, a Lexa trzyma ją w swoich ramionach, próbując ją obudzić i mówiąc Clarke, potrzebujemy cię. Clarke powoli odzyskuje przytomność, po czym razem z Lexą patrzą w sobie oczy i się całują. Później Lexa postanawia się ostatecznie poświęcić, aby umożliwić Clarke bezpieczne przejście i ochronić ją przed atakiem ludzi A.L.I.E. Clarke nie zgadza się na to i łapie ją za ramię krzycząc desperacko Nie! Lexa, kocham Cię!, lecz Lexa jedynie się do niej uśmiecha i odpowiada Zawsze przy Tobie będę.. Clarke przechodzi przez przejście stworzone przez Raven, patrząc ze smutkiem na to jak Lexa odchodzi ze świadomością, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Lexa atakuje ludzi A.L.I.E i zabija wielu z nich, zapewniając Clarke bezpieczeństwo. |-|Costia = Costia Lexa i Costia razem należały do Trikru. Costia była jej pierwszą miłością. Lexa wspomina Clarke o Costii po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Remember Me" mówiąc o tym, że też straciła kogoś wyjątkowego. Costia została porwana przez Ice Nation, ponieważ ich królowa wierzyła, że zna sekrety Lexy. Ice Nation torturowało ją, ale Costia nie zdradziła Lexy, w wyniku czego została zabita a jej głowa została dostarczona do łóżka Lexy. Lexa stwierdziła, że poradziła sobie z bólem po stracie Costii, uznając, że miłość jest słabością, jednakże kiedy Clarke, a potem Titus, wspomnina jej imię podczas rozmowy, można zobaczyć po reakcji Lexy, że wciąż czuje ogromny ból i poczucie winy z powodu tego, że nie mogła jej uratować. W odcinku Watch the Thrones można przypuszczać, że jednym z powodów, dla którego Lexa zabija Nia jest zemsta za zabicie Costii. Lexa mówi krew za krew przed zabiciem Królowej. |-|Nia = Nia Lexa i Nia miały ze sobą bardzo wrogie stosunki. Zanim Lexa stworzyła Koalicję, Ice Nation i Trikru były w stanie wojny. Podczas wojny Nia porwała Costię, dziewczynę Lexy, aby wydobyć od niej informacje na temat Lexy. Kiedy Costia niczego nie powiedziała, zabiła ją i obcięła jej głowę, dostarczając ją do łóżka Lexy. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Lexa zabija Nia, rzucając w nią włócznią. Lexa mówi krew za krew przed zabiciem Królowej, co można interpretować jako zemstę za zabicie Costii. |-|Aden = Aden Lexa i Aden trenują walkę w odcinku "Ye Who Enter Here". Podczas pojedynku zaskakuje ją. Lexa wychwala jego zdolności i mówi Titusowi, że Aden jest gotowy na konklawe i radzi sobie nawet lepiej, niż ona w jego wieku. W odcinku "Watch the Thrones" Lexa mówi Clarke, że Aden jest najlepszym z Czarnokrwistych i wierzy, że to on zastąpi ją po jej śmierci. Aden nie chce, żeby Lexa umarła i czuje ulgę, kiedy wygrywa ona pojedynek z Roan'em. Po śmierci Lexy Aden mówi Clarke, że on i reszta Czarnokrwistych bardzo ją kochali. |-|Luna = Luna Luna i Lexa dorastały razem w Polis, ponieważ obie były Czarnokrwistymi. Podczas konklawe Luna zabija swojego brata, ale kiedy dochodzi do rundy drugiej, gdzie ma stoczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie z Lexą, ucieka, żeby nie musieć jej zabijać. W zamian za to, kiedy Lexa zostaje Komandorem zabrania poszukiwania i zabicia Luny. Można przypuszczać, że były ze sobą blisko. Ofiary śmiertelne * Finn Collins (wyrok śmierci) * Gustus * Quint (pośrednio) * Około 250 Ziemian i Podniebnych ludzi w TonDC * Ambasador Ludzi Lodu * Nia Pojawienie w odcinkach Kategoria:Bohaterowie